


A Renvy Fic

by myvanfiction



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M, This Is STUPID, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvanfiction/pseuds/myvanfiction
Summary: renvy are the superior ship. stan nct





	A Renvy Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentasticpentagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentasticpentagon/gifts).



> stream dnyl

one day hrvy and renjun met and fell in love. their love transcended the language barrier. hrvy joins nct dream. they live happily ever after the end  
~renvy is the superior ship


End file.
